In the prior art, numerous devices have been proposed as fastening or joining means wherein elements are joined together. One type of fastener includes a plate like structure and opposed prongs. These fasteners typically join members or elements together as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,995,173 to Ehle et al or U.S. Pat. No. 826,125 to Steinmetz.
The prior art also teaches numerous devices for hanging pictures. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,999,575 to Reuter et al, a retainer is disclosed having a spike to detachably mount the retainer in the manner of a pushpin. The retainer also includes V-shaped prongs adapted to be pushed into a support in which the spike is engaged. The retainer of Reuter et al supports a picture frame by the projection 10 arranged for engagement of the picture frame hanging or suspending cord or wire. The retainer of Reuter et al does not rigidly attach to the picture frame or provide any penetration into the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,448,137 to Cody discloses another picture hanger comprising a plate and a pair of spaced prongs and an opposing prong stamped from the body of the plate. The opposing prong is forced into the wall and the picture frame may then be hung from the upper pointed ends of the spaced prongs by pressing the lower inside edge of the upper rail of the picture frame onto the two spaced prongs. The plate is first driven into the wall followed by suspension of a picture frame.
However, disadvantages of prior art devices, including the patents to Cody and Reuter et al, include failure to provide a flush mount that conceals the picture hanging device and a rigid mount to maintain a picture frame in a level orientation. Accordingly, a need has developed to provide an improved wall article hanging device such as a picture hanger which provides a level and flush mount for a wall hanging article such as a picture frame.
In response to this need, the present invention overcomes the deficiencies in the prior art as noted above by providing a wall article hanging device which first attaches to the wall article and is subsequently placed on a wall surface. The inventive wall article hanging device provides a level, stationary and flush mounted wall hanging article.